Człowiek Iluzja
Człowiek Iluzja to nieuchwytny, tajemniczy i dobrze poinformowany przywódca organizacji Cerberus . Ma krótko ostrzyżone srebrno-szare włosy oraz stalowo-niebieskie oczy, które wydają się być protezami. Prawdziwe imię oraz życie Człowieka Iluzji przed założeniem Cerberusa zostały dawno zapomniane. Przez lata Człowiek Iluzja używa Cerberusa i jego ogromnej sieci kontaktów, aby osiągnąć swój cel - wzniesienie ludzkości ponad inne rasy. Przedstawia on najlepsze i najgorsze ludzkie cechy, jakie może mieć jeden człowiek. Człowiek Iluzja był dubbingowany i wzorowany na Martinie Sheenie, a w polskiej wersji językowej głos podłożył Mirosław Zbrojewicz. Przeszłość Człowiek Iluzja był normalnym cywilem z pracą i rodziną, aż dothumb|213px odkrycia życia pozaziemskiego. Niedługo po Bitwie na Shanxi, pojawiły się w extranecie e-maile rozesłane dla ludzkości, by wzięła należne jej miejsce i pokazała swoją moc obcym cywilizacjom. Wywiad Przymierza nie mógł zlokalizować twórcę e-maila, ale przedstawiali go jako "człowieka iluzję" w komunikatach prasowych, by spróbować usunąć pro-ludzką mowę. Przydomek przylgnął do niego i Człowiek Iluzja założył Cerberusa, pro-ludzki odłam. Był odpowiedzialny za odłamanie się Cerberusa od wojsk Przymierza i zbudowanie Cord-Hislop Aerospace jako przykrywki dla działań organizacji. Jego uzasadnienie to, „Jeśli ludzkość ma przeżyć, ofiary muszą się poświęcić dla większego dobra. Przymierze nie rozumie tego, co robi Cerberus.” Pod względem wyglądu, Człowiek Iluzja jest ubrany w nienaganny garnitur w futurystycznym stylu, połączony ze swobodną zarozumiałością czarującego miliardera; wydaje się też, że ma jedyne w swoim rodzaju wzory na tęczówkach. Obecnie nie wiadomo czy to jakieś przyznane mu dodatkowe zdolności czy są po prostu estetyczne. Człowiek Ilzuja uważa, że partia polityczna Terra Firma ma swoją rolę do odegrania we wzniesieniu ludzkości i nawet użył zabójstwa do umieszczenia odpowiedniego człowieka - Charlesa Saracino - u władzy. Przekonanie Człowieka Ilzuji, że biotycy są przyszłością ludzkości, doprowadziła do rozkazu sabotażu i wysadzenia statków Eldfell-Ashland Energy nad ludzkimi koloniami, by zostało zapewnione urodzenie się biotycznych dzieci. Jakoś - prawdopodobnie przez jakieś podejrzane środki - stwierdził, że jedno z tych biotycznych dzieci jest niemowlęciem i dał je Paulowi Graysonowi, by wychował ją na własną córkę. Dziesięć lat później umieścił tajnych agentów Cerberusa w Projekcie Podniesienie, by móc skorzystać z bardziej wyrafinowanych biotycznych badań Przymierza. Człowiek Iluzja zainteresował się też quarianami i ich Wędrowną Flotą. Człowiek Iluzja nie ufał gatunkowi obcych, który miał skutecznie największą armadę statków w galaktyce. Jednak był również pod wrażeniem technologicznych umiejętności quarian, a mianowicie ich tworów gethów i dalszego przetrwania pomimo różnych przeciwności. Ta ciekawość sprawiła, że zaczął szukać kodów transmisyjnych Wędrownej Floty w celu ich szpiegowania. Jego długoterminowe plany ostatecznie nie są znane, ale ma wiele różnych projektów, wszystkie mają na celu pomóc ludzkości zająć należne jej miejsce. Obecnie wydaje się, że jego głównym celem są Żniwiarze po tym jak zostali odkryci, zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, jaki stanowią oni dla ludzkości. Zdaje się, że poświęca swoje ogromne zasoby, by powstrzymać ich za wszelką cenę. Mass Effect: Podniesienie Po ataku gethów na Cytadelę, Człowiek Iluzja zaczął poderzejwać prawdziwość twierdzenia, że to była armada gethów, wiedząc, że tak udany atak gethów nie mógł być zwykłym atakiem. Wiedział, że wiadomość o tym co naprawdę się stało, w końcu dotrze do niego, ale w międzyczasie miał większe obawy. Choć przyznał Komandorowi Shepardowi rolę w tworzeniu dla ludzkości nowego miejsca w galaktyce, Człowiek Iluzja wiedział też, że nieufność i podejrzliwość do innych ras zamkną polityczne kanały, które Shepard otworzył i zdecydował o przyspieszeniu swojej pracy w Projekcie Podniesienie. Rozkazał również Pelowi udać się na Omegę, by zdobył kody Wędrownej Floty, ale Pel go zdradził i próbował sprzedać Gillian Grayson Zbieraczom. Kiedy Paul Grayson zameldował się się do Człowieka Iluzji, ten delikatnie napomniał Paulowi o jego uzależnieniu od czerwonego piasku, ale zgodził się, że trzeba znaleźć Gillian i zezwolił na atak na samą Wędrowną Flotę. Kiedy zespół uderzeniowy, wliczając w to Paula i quarianina Golo, nie zameldowali się z powrotem, założył, że zginęli podczas ataku, ponieważ jego ogromna sieć informatorów nie rozciągała się do Wędrownej Floty. Dlatego był zaskoczony, kiedy otrzymał komunikat od Pawła, a jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Paul spokojnie ogłosił, że odchodzi z Cerberusa na zawsze. Utrzymywał niebiezpieczeństwo ujawnienia głowy Człowieka Iluzji i użył go, by uzyskać pewność, że Kahlee Sanders zostanie zostawiona w spokoju. Człowiek Iluzja musiał się zgodzić przez wzgląd na inne projekty Cerberusa. Mass Effect : Odkupienie Człowiek Iluzja w końcu poznał prawdę o Żniwiarzach i zagrożeniu, jakiethumb|180px stanowią oni dla całej galaktyki. Wiedział, że najlepszą nadzieją dla galaktyki jest Komandor Shepard. Jeśli bohater galaktyki został utracony, to reszta ludzkości też może upaść. Dlatego podejmuje kroki w celu zagwarantowania, że Cerberus nie straci Sheparda. Niestety, SSV Normandia została zaatakowana przez nieznany statek i Shepard został uznany za zmarłego. Ciało Komandora zostało odzyskane przez agentów Handlarza Cieni, którzy zamierzali je dostarczyć Zbieraczom. Dlatego Człowiek Iluzja zawarł sojusz z Liarą T'Soni, jedną z towarzyszy Sheparda, by odnaleźć ciało Sheparda przed zawrciem transakcji i by odkryć zamiary Zbieraczy względem niego. Dzięki niemu, Liara nawiązała współpracę z drellem o imieniu Feron, którego Cerberus próbował zrekrutować wiele razy, zanim uciekł po usłyszeniu o stosunkach Handlarza ze Zbieraczami. Kiedy Liarze i Feronowi nie udało się powstrzymać głównego agenta Handlarza, Tazzika, przed zabraniem ciała Sheparda z Omegi, rozkazał Mirandzie Lawson obserwować ich, chcąc poczekać, aż Feronowi uda się ustalić co Zbieracze chcieli od Sheparda. Ostatecznie Liarze i Feronowi udało się odzyskać ciało Sheparda, choć ten ostatni stał się więźniem Handlarza Cieni. __TOC__ Mass Effect 2 Cerberus odnajduje Sheparda i zaczyna jego rekonstrukcje. Po wykonaniu wielu misji dla Cerberusa nie wykonał rozkazu Człowieka Iluzji, zniszczenia bazy głównej Zbieraczy. Po tym wszytkim kantaktuje się ze swoim szefem, a oto ich dialog: -Shepard ,Po raz kolejny kosztujesz mnie więcej niż tylko pieniądzie! - Zbyt wielu zgineło w tej bazie.Nie żałuje,że już jej nie ma. - Zgine znacznie więcej.Technologia ... mogła zapewnić ludziom władzę nad galaktyką ... i nie tylko. - Ludziom czy tylko Cerberusowi? - Ceberus to ludzkość! - .... Od początku byłeś zbyt wielkim idealistą. - Nie obchodzi mnie twoja aprobata. - .... Od tej chwili będę postępować po swojemu, czy ci się to podoba czy nie - Nie odwracaj się ode mnie Shepard! .... - Joker. Zamknij ten kanał. Od tamtej pory Cerberus chce go dopaść. Mass Effect 3 Człowiek Iluzaja jest głównym antagonistą komandora Sheparda w ME 3.Pragnie za wszelką cenę zdobyć informacje o tajnej proteańskiej super broni ukrytej na Marsie, która by pozwoliła mu kontrolować Źniwiarzy a ludzkiej rasie zapewnić supremacje w galaktyce. Jest odpowiedzialny za masakrę naukowców na Marsie i próbę zdobycia proteńskich planów "tygla". Zamierza nie dopuścić do sojuszu między kroganami a turianami. Drogą do tego celu jest zamiar zabicia na Sur' Kesh zdrowej i niezarażonej genofagiem krogańskiej samicy oraz próbuje przejąć turiańską bombę pozostawioną wieki temu na Tuchance by ją zdetonować. Odpowiada za próbę zamachu stanu ambasadora Donnela Udiny na Cytadeli co miało się wiązać z przejęciem kontroli nad Radą Cytadeli. Wspierał projekt Henry'ego Lawsona na Horizont mając na celu poznanie indoktrynacji Źniwiarzy i wykorzystania jej przeciw nim samym. 180px-Illusive_man_modified.png|Człowiek Iluzja - Finał ME 3 na Cytadeli Przeszłość kość do zajęcia należnego jej miejsca i wzmocnienia ich władzy w nowych kontaktach z obcymi. Przymierze nie może zlokalizować twórcy e-maila, więc określono go jako"Człowiek Iluzja" w prasie i spróbowało usunąć ludzko-centryczną diatrybę. Zatrzymując imię Człowiek Iluzja założył Cerberusa, ludzko-centryczny odłam. Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Mass Effect 3 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mass Effect: Odkupienie Kategoria:Cerberus